


We Are Poets

by Lucien Ackersenpai (OtakuXDsnkmostly)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Did I mention angst, Happy Ending?, M/M, One Shot, Poetry, Sadness, So much angst, eren and Armin are tired of bullshit, erwin is a fuckin fuckity fuck, first fic yay, its 3am why, levi is a prick, short fic, slam poetry because why the fuck not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuXDsnkmostly/pseuds/Lucien%20Ackersenpai
Summary: Three sentences:Slam poetry angst fest.Written at 3am.Fuck fuckity fuck fuck.





	We Are Poets

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably shit.

The dim lit stage held a new future for me all I had to do was bask in the yellow and take it. Shiganshina cafe was filled with its usual parade of people. All with lives of their own. All with people of their own. There was the familiar hum of chatter that I had come to love after all these years, noise weaving through the tables and mismatched chairs that I grew up with. Armin looked at the floor almost fading against the backdrop of the bare brick walls. He was scared too I guess.

We were about to do the impossible - pretend our lives weren't, no, aren't hollow without them. For once in my life I wonder why I never considered falling in love with Armin. Illuminated by gentle hues I could see why captain America mistook him for a mere pretty face. Arm was so much more than that; more than I could ever be. As boys we'd always talk about new adventures we could have and the blond would find an oasis of cool books about great beyonds. We'd get beat up together, we'd get saved by Mika together and the coconut head would always rescue us both from my idiotic brain.

_He_ would do the same. Save me I mean, from being a suicidal bastard, though I honestly doubt he consciously knew what he was doing, throw me a lifeline like a sexy sailor without even knowing. I guess that's just the type of person le~ _he_ is. Well was anyway.

  
Cheers died down. It was now or never...

**_Armin_**  
“Pathetic  
The commander I hated to love.  
The one that held me down and suffocated my life with isolation to the point of breaking, all because I lacked the courage to walk away. “

**_Eren_**  
“Powerless  
The corporal I loved to hate  
A hero in the eyes of most. So admirable placed on a pedestal too high for me to ever reach ; a rival that became a lover ,to them - merely something to be thrown away.”

**_Both_**  
“Relationships are healthy. “

**_Armin_**  
“Every check of your phone was a vitamin pill and you swallowed the possessiveness along with the poison because”

**_Both_**  
“Relationships are healthy.”

**_Eren_**  
“The fights and conflicts were normal, every time he asked you to leave after sex you would, even though it made you feel worthless because”

**_Both_**  
“Relationships are healthy.”

**_Armin_**  
“How much food did he force you to eat so you could gain weight to stop people from looking at you?”

**_Eren_**  
“How many times has he made you feel small and never good enough to stay around for nothing more than a fuck?”

**_Both_**  
“Is this healthy?”

**_Armin(said simultaneously)_**  
“The commander I hated to love. “  
 ** _Eren(said simultaneously)_**  
“The corporal I loved to hate. “

**_Both_**  
“We are no longer hurt by your actions moving on towards the things you held us back from.”

**_Armin_**  
“Independence.”

**_Eren_**  
“Dignity.”

**_Armin_**  
“Triumph.”

**_Eren_**  
“No longer chained by you.”

I finally look up to the audience and am greeted by applaud and wolf whistles. Armin gave me a small smile before the warm light dispersed from the stage.

We made our way to the back of the cafe, off limits from the public and decked out with my personal favourite plush sofas. We sat down.

Armin sighed.

Turning to me, he paused and then hesitantly spoke “Do you still love him?”

Suddenly I felt bitter. Like a wave of truth I always knew but hid away had now burst out, real. A somber chuckle fell from my lips.

“Is the sky still blue?” smiling softly my eyes meet his. “Pathetic isn’t it? After everything he’s done why do I?-“

I was breaking down. Sobs escaped me as I tried to hold everything together. My whole body felt wrecked with loss, pinning for something that could never be. He had done painful things but I still wanted him. I wanted him so badly it felt like I wasn’t breathing. Yes he was sadistic in the worst of ways but he was mine. I was never his. He never wanted me.

Armin tugs my head to his, my arms instinctively wrapping around his slender frame. My eyes close when our foreheads touch; we still. You can hear my tiny sniffles along with our breathing. I try to match his with mine, each inhale lasting years and milliseconds all at the same time.

”You still love him. Don’t you.” It was less of a question for me and more of a statement.

“I’m trying not to.” Armin looked like hell. His eyes were red and puffy, hair in disarray with blonde wisps sticking up in random angles. My best friend stalled again looking at nothing.” I’m trying and failing.”

Shifting in my arms he snuggled closer, wet patches forming on my shoulder. I drew patterns on his back while he silently wept.

Armin had it a lot worse than me with Erwin. The two were in a proper relationship to start with which only made things more painful later. When things started to turn upside down the angel thought he could fix things and it would only be a minor blip in their love life but alas it was only the beginning of many escalating incidents. I remember being woken up to the doorbell and ripping it open to find Arm half naked and in tears soaked to the bone in rainwater and shivering like hell. I remember when he suddenly began getting ‘clumsy’ one month and starting to get good at wearing make up in various random places.

I remember first talking to Armin about doing a slam piece together feeling nervous about it all. Being the mastermind he is, coconut noticed my anxiousness and called me out.

“Well” I started. “ I want to do this with you but my problem with him is so much more less painful than yours. When I entered that relationship I knew fully well what I was getting into and he didn’t~ he wasn’t that bad, he just didn’t love me at all which seems like a paper cut compared to your situation. I just feel like sharing a stage with you wouldn’t be right because it implies our suffering is of equal value when really all mine is is unrequited love.”

Armin laughed and hugged me. “You sadness is no less valid than mine. Pain isn’t something you can relate to so easily. One mans paper cut is another’s heart attack and from my perspective you lost just as much if not more than I did you idiot. You loved someone who didn’t love you back but held on to you like a vice - at least Erwin loved me...in his own special way. That is a pain like no other. So are we writing this or what?”

Armins embrace is the same as back then, comforting and familiar. Still crying on my shoulder, I allow myself to let go too. Waves of bittersweet memories flood my vision. Maybe I could learn to love Armin. Find solace in the arms of another broken lover and forget about raven coloured locks and silver eyes. Maybe I could love again and be loved.

  
_Another lover hits the universe. The circle is broken. But with death comes rebirth. And like all lovers and sad people, we are poets._ \- **_by Eren Yeager for Levi Ackerman._**

**Author's Note:**

> Was it shit? Probably. Please leave comments of what you thought good and bad welcome. Thank you and goodnight. Xx


End file.
